1. Field of the Invention.
This inventions relates in general to trowels and, more particularly, to trowels used for spreading glue on floor surfaces.
2. Prior Art.
Prior to installing many types of floor coverings, such as tile, carpet, etc., it is necessary to prepare the floor surface by spreading glue evenly over the surface. At present, this is accomplished by conventional trowels. These trowels are constructed of a flat metal plate blade having a toothed edge and a handle extended above and parallel to the plate by a support welded to the plate. In the more recent designs, the toothed edge blade is replaceably attached to the plate to avoid throwing away the entire trowel when the teeth are worn down.
Utilization of such trowels results in painful blisters and callouses being formed in the user's palm. Once the blisters are formed, the carpet layer is slowed down or stopped from further work, depending on the amount of pain experienced.
Another problem with existing trowels is the replacement toothed edge blades do not allow for proper filing as may be desired by the user once they have been worn down several times.